Making Love (Español)
by AmorRudo
Summary: Las dudas daban vueltas por su cabeza, Aladdin era sólo un niño y no sabía lo que hacía con la aparente persona que revolucionaba su vida en más de una forma. Por más que preguntara, nadie podía darle la respuesta que buscaba. "—¿Qué es hacer el amor?" Nunca creyó que el único que sería capaz de contestarle fuese el mismo quien le hacía dudar. Judal x Aladdin. JuAla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Eres demasiado joven."<p>

Cosas así, fue lo que escuchó cuando hizo su pregunta. ¿Tan difícil de contestar era? Al parecer, sí. Aladdin estaba demasiado confundido al final del día.

Sólo era una simple duda. ¿Qué es hacer el amor? ¿Qué diferencia había entre hacer el amor y tener sólo sexo? Él entendía sobre el sexo ya, pero no comprendía la diferencia entre un concepto y otro. Había escuchado a muchas personas hablando sobre eso, pero todavía no comprendía. Quería respuestas.

Sin embargo, sus amigos parecieron horrorizarse cuando lo preguntó. Yamuraiha se sonrojó, Sinbad permaneció en silencio y Alibaba sólo se puso nervioso.

—Soy tu maestra de magia, no puedo explicarte esas cosas —le dijo la maga.

—Bueno, Aladdin… Cuando tú haces el amor con alguien es porque lo quieres y cuando tienes sexo… Eh, también, pero es diferente y… —Alibaba sólo lo confundió más y no le contestó nada.

Del único que encontró una respuesta coherente, más o menos, fue de Sinbad.

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes —dijo el rey, captando la atención del niño—. Cuando tienes sexo con una persona es por placer propio. Realmente no te importa lo que el otro siente, sólo te preocupas en obtener tu propio goce. Pero, cuando haces el amor, es algo que se disfruta de a dos. Quieres que esa persona la pase bien, al igual que tú. Porque es alguien que tú quieres, le tienes confianza, química y, posiblemente, amas. Por eso se llama "hacer el amor".

Por primera vez en ese día, Aladdin asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más convencido. Le agradeció a Sinbad y se retiró antes de que éste pudiera interrogarlo. No pensaba decir el porqué de sus dudas. No. Sólo eran eso, dudas.

Esa noche, cuando exhaló su último suspiro extasiado se dio tiempo de pensar de nuevo en su duda. Respiró agitado y miró a esa persona sobre él. Judal estaba tan cansado como él y su cuerpo ardía. Pasó una mano por el cabello negro del otro Magi. Eran muy suave y le encantaba tocarlo, sobre todo en esos momentos. Este era su secreto. Suyo y de Judal. Furtivos y sigilosos encuentros nocturnos. Siempre tras las sombras y ahogándose en el silencio. ¿Cuándo había comenzado esto? No lo recordaba ya, pero tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Judal se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos, como si fuera a dormir, pero Aladdin no le prestó atención. Las dudas y su curiosidad seguían molestándole. Ellos tenían sexo. Ellos hacían el amor. ¿Qué era lo que hacían? No estaba del todo seguro. Sólo hacían cosas, ¿pero qué cosas exactamente?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —La voz de Judal le llamó la atención e hizo que lo mirara.

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

—No, ¿en serio? —dijo con ironía—. Dime qué te pasa, enano.

La insistencia de Judal le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Ellos no hablaban mucho, sólo hacían esas cosas. Aladdin se tomó un tiempo para pensar qué era lo que debía decir ahora.

—Nosotros… —comenzó aún sin saber qué decir— ¿qué hacemos?

—¿Eh? —Judal arqueó una ceja y Aladdin se puso más nervioso.

—Esto —A su parecer, esa sola palabra englobaba todo lo que quiso señalar. La noche, encuentros, esa cama, las sábanas, ellos desnudos, sexo, todo; pero parecía que Judal aún no le entendía—. ¿Es hacer el amor o sólo tenemos sexo?

Pasó un tiempo, no supo cuánto, pero para Aladdin fue una eternidad. Judal no dijo nada, ni siquiera movió un músculo de su cara cuando hizo esa pregunta.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Nada, sólo… —En realidad, ni él mismo sabía por qué preguntaba eso— quiero saber.

Judal se colocó de lado, mirándolo, con el codo apoyado en el colchón. Sus ojos rojos parecían poder ver hasta el fondo de su alma.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Eso lo paralizó. ¿Qué pensaba él? Realmente no estaba seguro. Ellos hacían lo mismo que hacen dos personas cuando tienen sexo, ¿pero era eso sólo realmente? Sinbad dijo que las personas que hacen el amor se preocupan por el otro, tienen confianza, química y amor. Entonces ellos… Ellos…

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—, por eso pregunto.

Aladdin se mordió los labios y volteó la mirada, no debería haber dicho nada. Escuchó un suspiro de fastidio del otro. Sin que se diera cuenta, Judal subió encima de él nuevamente y lo acorraló contra la cama. El calor del cuerpo del otro lo invadió y esos ojos rojos lo inmovilizaron.

—A mí no me importan esas cosas estúpidas —fueron las palabras del otro Magi—, hacemos esto y punto. No necesitas otra explicación.

Observó el rukh blanco y negro bailar por sobre ellos, y asintió. No preguntaría más y olvidaría sus dudas tontas. Había sido algo demasiado estúpido decirle eso a Judal, ya no lo haría más.

—Pero… —la voz del otro volvió a llamarle la atención— si te hace sentir mejor y dejas de poner esa cara de mierda; te diré que es la primera vez en que me siento así en mucho tiempo. Lujuria, sexo, amor, probar algo nuevo; qué importa. Deja de pensar cosas idiotas, Chibi. Sólo concéntrate en esto.

Los ojos de Aladdin se abrieron sorprendidos al oír esas palabras y sonrió sin saber por qué. Asintió y Judal lo besó, volviendo a llenar su cuerpo de ese increíble calor.

Tenía razón. No importaba lo que ellos hicieran mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por leer! Comentarios serán siempre recibidos.<p>

De paso, si gustan visiten nuestra página en tumblr que está en nuestro perfil. Subimos fanfics, comics, dibujos (fanarts) y mucho más.

Saludos.


End file.
